What it Takes to Survive
by HunterBerserkerWolf
Summary: The visions get to Harry and he frays. Fleeing the Order during the winter holidays, will Harry show he has what it takes to survive? AU. One-Shot.


A/N: Taking a dive into the deep end and way out of my comfort zone with this one-shot. Still, let's see how it works out for the Harry Potter fans out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I make no form of profit from this.

What it Takes to Survive

Harry bolted awake, breathing heavily as he stared at the far wall. His brow was drenched in sweat and he could feel his heart rate racing. He ran his hands over his face, trying to even out his heart rate. It had been… It was terrifying. He needed to calm himself down, to steady himself. But it wasn't working as well as he had hoped.

His breathing steadied and soon he stood up. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them on his face. He grabbed his wand and held it against his forearm, careful of Moody's warning from the Summer about blowing his own buttock off.

It didn't sound pleasant.

Harry made his way out of the room, away from where Ron was already snoozing. He paused at the sound of the Order meeting being held so late in the night. Apparently someone pulled their head out of their ass long enough to make the suggestion of having it after the kiddies went to bed. There still wasn't any progress from the snippets that Sirius could sometimes sneak the information to Harry about.

Harry entered the room with the family tree and looked it over carefully. He didn't know why, but sometimes he liked to imagine what each of those people were like. Were they snooty? Where they dark just to keep the family happy? What were some of their accomplishments?

He often times found himself just staring at the name of Charlus Potter, his paternal Grandfather. Sirius had said that he had lived with his grandfather for a time after running away. He thought about asking Sirius about his grandfather some time. He was sure he'd get plenty of information regarding his father, but Charlus was another name Harry didn't know a thing about really. Not even second hand information.

Harry ran his fingers along the branch that connected the names of Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter, formerly Black. It went down to James Arcturus Potter. It then connected with Lily Potter, formerly Evans. And a branch came down to his name, Harry James Potter.

His name was also connected to where Sirius was on the family tree, something that made Harry curious. Sirius was in a meeting with the Order, but Harry was definitely curious about it. He bit his lip, thinking about his course of action before nodding to himself and accepting it. "Kreacher." Harry said softly.

There was a faint pop right beside Harry and he turned to see the aged House-Elf. "Filthy half-blood, defiling my Mistress' house calls for Kreacher?" There was even an air of disdain from the House-Elf.

Harry looked to Kreacher for a moment. "Here…" Harry pointed to the branch leading from Sirius to him. "What does that mean?"

Kreacher squinted his eyes at the tapestry before his lips curled. "Filthy Half-blood is the Blood Traitor Master's heir." The Elf spat the words out.

Harry turned to look at Kreacher. "I'm Sirius' heir? What does that allow for me?"

Kreacher turned to look at Harry, giving a look of utter disdain. "The Half-blood can order Kreacher around. It can also activate the wards of the house, so long as the Blood-traitor that broke my poor Mistress' heart doesn't override the commands."

Harry nodded before he watched Kreacher. Finally, he turned and looked down on the House-Elf for a moment. "No more calling my friends names. If you won't use their first names, call them Granger and Weasley. But no more Blood-traitor for Ron, and no Mudblood for Hermione." Harry lifted his foot up and pulled a sock off. "Or so help me Kreacher, I will give you a sock with a final order to tie it around your ears until you find another family to serve."

Kreacher's usually narrowed, angry looking eyes turned wide with fear and he backed away from the sock. Harry knew, most elves, despised the idea of freedom. Look at the Hogwarts elves, look at Winky. The idea of Freedom seemed to terrify them really. And given it was Kreacher's aspiration to be beheaded and put on a wall, it just made freedom even more of a terrifying aspect. "I live to serve Minor Master."

It didn't bring Harry any joy. And he knew the House-Elf said the words through gritted teeth. But to be fair, it was a start. Harry then felt his head swim, and he shook his head. He stumbled to a table with a mirror on it. Harry shook and slowly looked into the mirror. He was pale, pasty even. But that wasn't what startled him.

It was the crimson eyes staring back instead of emerald green.

Harry moved away, instinct causing him to lash out at the mirror, shattering it with his magic. He was shaking and close to hyperventilation. Something was wrong with him, something was very, very wrong with him and he needed to know what it was so that he could get it fixed.

There was only one man that could possibly help him, and frankly, Harry was still a little mad at the man.

Harry considered all of his options. On one hand, he could continue to be a stubborn fool, trying to hold this sort of persona non grata thing that was going on between him and the good Professor. He was sure he could look through some of the books in the Black Library, not all of them exactly Light based magic in intent. Surely something would come up in his searches. He'd probably have to involve Hermione and Ron to help him look and there was possibility that he wouldn't find what he was looking for.

On the other hand, he could actually speak with Dumbledore to find out what was happening. The man was there and he had been dabbling in magic since long before James was a gleam in Charlus' eye. That was a lot of knowledge on Magic and since Harry seemed to be channeling Voldemort, it seemed like another good reason to go confront Dumbledore about it.

Which meant Harry needed to bust in on the Order meeting where he could catch Dumbledore flatfooted. Harry breathed in, still shaking, still pale and feeling ice cold. But it needed to be done. He didn't care at the moment if he came off as a spoiled, pompous, arrogant brat, but he wanted Voldemort out of his head. Nothing good was coming from seeing the man's thoughts, except for maybe when he saved Mr. Weasley.

With these two options in mind, Harry turned on his heel and headed down the stairs quickly. He moved over towards the drawing room where there was the most room for the Order to have their meetings. Harry bit his lower lip until it bled, trying to determine the best strategy about the monumentally stupid idea he had. Dumbledore owed him nothing.

And yet, Harry pushed the door open. He made eye contact briefly with the blue eyes of his Headmaster before Dumbledore adverted his gaze. There was a hush over the room and he saw Mrs. Weasley about to work up into a rant about him needing to be in bed. "What is going on with me Professor?" Harry asked. He breathed heavily. He still hadn't recovered from that eerie red eyed incident.

"Harry-" Sirius stood up, moving over to him.

"What is going on?!" Harry roared out. "You won't even look at me!" Harry's undivided attention was on Dumbledore. "You haven't looked at me, spoken to me, since the end of last year. I was on trial and you couldn't even bother to ask if I was alright! You know something! What is it?!"

"Potter you disrespectful brat." Snape sneered and stood up. "You should apologize immediately. The Headmaster doesn't owe you anything."

"Shut up." Harry said, his tone icy cold. His bangs feel in front of his eyes a bit as he bore a hole into Snape with his gaze. He then snapped his attention back to Dumbledore. "I see Arthur Weasley attacked through the eyes of the snake that did it. I see Voldemort torturing his people because they failed him in something. I see a long corridor, where you just happen to have members of the Order stationed. Just this night, I woke up because I saw Voldemort cast a killing curse on someone, I felt his joy in the killing." Harry stepped a little closer, his magic flaring up a bit. "And not ten minutes ago, I feel nauseous and I look into the mirror only to see Voldemort's burning crimson eyes staring back at me. What is happening?"

"It seems Potter's arrogance has finally gone to his head and made him delusional. I always told you Albus that the boy is as much an arrogant brat as his father was." Snape said. "Mutt, you should take Potter back to his room, maybe tuck him in for good measure given his obvious need for attention."

"I told you to Shut Up!" Harry lashed out. Magic and instinct moved as one as Harry lashed his hand in Snape's direction without his wand in hand. A sickly acidic green whip of pure magical energy extended from his finger tips and lashed across the room in Snape's direction. People ducked, and even Snape tried to dodge it.

A long score marred the wall, inches deep and showing into the next room from the deepest part of the cut from the magical whip. Snape had not been able to dodge fully, his right arm severed at the elbow. The Potion Master clutched his arm as blood gushed from the wound.

Harry panted, hunched over slightly. Sweat dripped from his brow, but the whip remained at his fingertips, as thin as a shoe lace. His magical reserves were dipped extremely low. "Now what is going on with me!?" Harry barked at Dumbledore.

"Filius, if you wouldn't mind, could you get Severus back to Hogwarts where Poppy can treat him?" Dumbledore glanced to the part-goblin Charm's teacher who nodded and hopped from his seat moving over to Snape and giving Harry a wide berth.

"No." Harry whispered in a low tone, magic and instinct again guiding him. "No one leaves, not until I get my answers." The magic of the whip snuffed out and there was a distinctive crack. Windows snapped shut and doors closed. There was a tingling sensation as wards went up.

"Harry, please. Severus is badly injured." Dumbledore tried to appeal to Harry's kinder nature.

"Too bad then!" Harry snarled. "I want answers, I want answers to tell me what in Merlin's name is going on since last Summer. I was having these vision last Summer, I told you, I told Sirius, and none of you thought to do ANYTHING!"

Dumbledore stood up slowly, his full height a rather impressive stature given the man's age. "Harry, release the wards immediately. I will not tell you another time."

"Give me my answers." Harry said. He was well aware that he was playing a dangerous game now. Dumbledore was the only man that Voldemort had feared and there was undoubtedly a good reason for that. He knew he could be stunned, could have his memory altered. But he refused to back down from this.

"You are too young Harry." Dumbledore said. "I will explain it to you when you'll fully understand."

Harry could recite several instances where he was trusted with the duty that even most adult wizards could not handle. Second, third, and fourth years came to mind surprisingly easy. But he wouldn't do that. "Either tell me, or I'm gone for good." It was his trump card, his last resort.

"Harry James Potter, you listen to me." Molly Weasley stood up. "You will listen to Professor Dumbledore and you will remain in this house before going back to Hogwarts. It's late December out there and your education is important. How else will you get a good job once you're out of school?"

Harry turned on the Weasley clan Matriarch. "How am I supposed to get a good job if I'm dead?!" Harry barked out and watched her recoil. "I have a megalomaniac after my head for some reason I don't know. I can see into his head from time to time which undoubtedly means he can see into mine and the only person that can tell me what's going on has only spoken a total of eight sentences since the end of last year!" Harry then turned back to Dumbledore, noticing people were backing up a bit. "What will it be? Am I leaving or am I getting my information?"

"You are too young and I am sorry Harry." Dumbledore raised his wand.

Whatever spell Dumbledore was planning, Harry was having none of it. He thrust both arms out at the man and watched as he was blown back five feet into a wall. Harry then turned and quickly made his way to his room. He grabbed the few things he thought he'd need. First was his invisibility cloak, the second was the Mauraders' map. Next was the pocket knife Sirius had given him for last year.

Harry then moved over to Hedwig. "I'm sorry girl, I can't take you with me. But I have an important job for you." Harry watched the snowy owl bob her head. "I need you to be Hermione's owl, at least until I get back. She has no other way to send a message to her parents." Hedwig gave a small hoot and Harry smiled and scratched her beak.

Harry took the owl and the stand and headed across the hall. He knocked softly on the door. Unsurprisingly, given his shouting and the banging of everything, Hermione was up and opened the door. Her eyes were a touch wide. "Here." Harry said and held his arm out that had Hedwig perched on it. "She's yours."

"Harry? What's going on?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes full of worry as she accepted the snowy owl that had that summer bit and clawed at her fingers. "I heard shouting."

"I'm leaving Hermione. I don't know when I'll be back, but… I might not come back." Harry was determined to, but if it happened that he didn't, well that was that then.

"What about your education?" Hermione asked, sounding absolutely appalled at the idea of him losing out on his education.

"Useless to me if I'm dead." Harry said bluntly. "And the fact of the matter is that Voldemort has decades of experience over me. I need to go on my own, maybe into hiding, maybe find somewhere I can train, something… I don't know." Harry shook his head. He didn't have much of an idea at the moment really.

Hermione nodded and accepted the owl stand. She set it up with Hedwig on it before rushing over and hugging Harry tight. "Come back to us Harry. You need to be safe out there."

Harry hugged Hermione back and patted her on the back softly.

He then moved towards the front door, Walburga Black awake and screeching, waking up the rest of the house. "Be silent hag!" Harry barked at the portrait and watched as the woman in it was unable to make a sound, clawing at her throat as she tried. Harry got to the front door and opened it up.

"Not so fast pup." Sirius said, coming over at a quick pace. "I got something for you that I want you to have before you go." Sirius offered a brown package. "In case you get lonely out there and need a bit of friendly advice."

"No attempts at stopping me?" Harry asked, watching his godfather.

Sirius shook his head. "I should, it would be what a good godfather would do. But that would make me a hypocrite. Besides, you're right." Sirius drew Harry into a bear hug that the teen eagerly returned. "Just be safe out there. Call me if you need anything, even if it's to pick my brain on some information."

Harry nodded. "Will do Padfoot. I hope I won't though, but I'll keep in touch."

Sirius nodded and let Harry go. He watched the teen head out into the snow with nothing more than the clothes on his back and the thin Invisibility cloak. He hoped he got to see the teen become something amazing.

Sirius closed the door and turned, moving back into the room with the rest of the Order. "Kreacher, get the Calming Draughts." He ordered.

-Break-

It had been months since there was any word from Harry. Owls would return with unopened letters. Hedwig wouldn't even fly off to deliver a letter to Harry. Every instrument and spell tied to Harry or any of his possessions refused to respond. It was like someone cast a fog over everything that had to do with Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form.

So life had continued on. Voldemort broke his followers out of Azkaban, but without any survivors the Ministry blamed it on Sirius Black. Umbridge continued a reign of terror at Hogwarts, putting teachers on probation, or in a few cases, sacking them outright. Hermione and Ron tried their best to continue the DA without Harry with mixed success. Some people outright left, refusing to learn under anyone but Harry.

Then the DA was found out and dismantled. Dumbledore took the heat for the entire thing which made him have to flee Hogwarts. Fudge made Umbridge the Headmistress on the spot.

Some point after that, several students swore they felt a massive amount of magical energy from somewhere in the castle, but no one could pinpoint it. Shortly after, the Gray Lady of Ravenclaw Tower passed on to the other side. Luna had skipped in the halls with a serene smile on her face, like she knew what had happened but refused to elaborate on it at all.

The Order received word about Voldemort finally coming into the open, to go to the Hall of Prophecies himself. With Harry's disappearance, the man had gotten even more frantic and erratic for some reason, especially around April.

So the Order had gone to the Ministry of Magic, only to walk pretty much into a trap of Death Eaters. Reinforcements were called for, but it was already proving to be a difficult battle. In the Atrium of the Ministry itself, Dumbledore and Voldemort were having a perilous duel. Dumbledore's finer control over magic allowed him to keep pace for a while, but the fact of the matter was Voldemort was younger and had undoubtedly committed great sins just to increase his own power.

Voldemort undoubtedly increased his power with things that required very specific ritualistic sacrifices.

A killing curse was blocked with a transfigured chunk of stone. Another curse was blocked much the same way, the lion quickly decaying under the might of the sickly yellow spell. "Give it up Dumbledore!" Voldemort called out. "You're getting weaker. Accept your fate and I will make it quick."

"I can't do that Tom." Dumbledore retorted as he continued to move, much more on the defensive than he wanted to be. Still, he had some energy left. He was certain that if he could wait it out just a little bit longer someone from the Order would be able to come and help him.

His breathing was labored though, and he was bleeding from where a chunk of rubble had grazed him over the brow. It wasn't bad, but it was enough to cause him to have difficulty seeing at times. Dumbledore wasn't quite as young as he was when he defeated Grindelwald. Even then, he was being matched by someone of roughly the same age as he was.

'_Just a little bit longer Albus.'_ Dumbledore told himself breathing heavily and centering his magic. He was running on the very dredges of his abilities, but he needed backup to arrive.

It came from an unlikely source. A cloak was flung open right beside Voldemort. It fluttered as it began to fall to the ground, the upwards gust of it being thrown up making it stay afloat for a bit. An elbow was driven into Voldemort's ribs before his wrist was grabbed. It was twisted sharply, the sick snapping of bones announcing his wrist very firmly broken. A palm thrust to the throat pushed Voldemort back and Dumbledore was staring at the back of his savior.

It was a young man, of that much Dumbledore was certain, a very fit and muscled young man given his impressive compact build that had bulges of muscles here and there. His hair was cropped short, an American Military Buzz-cut that had grown out for a little while and hadn't had the chance to get it cut back to the clean cut once more.

The young man wore a black tank top that clung to his upper body and was tucked into the camouflage standard issue BDU pants. The hems of the pants were tucked into a pair of brown 'jump' boots. The young man was obviously Military, American from the looks of it. Dumbledore wondered if it was someone from the Salem Military Academy for Magic. Perhaps that had come to England for some reason or another and decided to get involved. He didn't want to, but he had to rely on the young man.

A combat knife, around eight inches long was sheathed at the side of the young man's hip. Lastly was a standard issue wrist holster that the Americans gave to the Wizards in their army.

Voldemort on the other hand looked ready to blow a gasket. His wrist cracked as it rotated back into place, bones healing at an accelerated rate. "Potter…" he hissed, his red eyes slitting with rage. He gripped his Yew and Phoenix feather wand tightly, taking a dueling stance.

"Hello Tom." Harry said in a chipper tone as he unsheathed an ivory knife with his left hand and in his right his wand ejected. "Been what now? About a year?" Harry held his knife in a reverse grip, with the point facing Voldemort. Resting wrist to wrist, he had his right hand on his left aiming his wand at Voldemort like it might have been a gun.

Slowly the two began to circle and Dumbledore got a good look at the young man, Harry Potter, who had surfaced after several months of being gone. First and foremost, was he no longer resembled the small boy that left, one that had been plagued with malnutrition over and over before gorging on food. Now Harry was fit and trim, the months having been kinder to him than all his years at Hogwarts. Next was the lack of glasses. Instead, Harry's eyes were sharp and focused without any form of visual aids. Lastly was the lack of a lightning bolt scar that was distinguishable. However, it was James' face with Lily's eyes, something that was unmistakably Harry Potter.

Harry launched the opening salvo of spells. A non-verbal stunner chained with a disarming spell. That chained into a cutting curse and then the Augamenti charm chained with the Glacius Charm. It ended with a Bombarda Maximus charm.

Voldemort planted himself and shielded against most of it, batting away the Bombarda at the end with his bare hand to blast into the tiles near his feet.

Harry didn't seem the least bit bothered by it though, keeping moving, shifting back and forth. He didn't want Voldemort's back turned to Dumbledore, despite the obvious tactical advantage that would give. Harry was looking to kill if his spells were anything to go by. Stunners and disarmers were good openers, they would tell you the type of shield and the strength of it that your opponents used.

Voldemort was next. He opened up with a Killing Curse followed by the Torture Curse. The same sickly curse that struck Dumbledore's transfigured lion and caused it to practically melt was next. Next was a banishing spell on a particularly jagged looking piece of rubble ending with a Fire whip lashing towards Harry.

Harry dodged. He didn't try to shield against the dark curses. He followed the rules he was trained to. Get out of the way. Harry even got out of the way of the piece of rubble. The fire whip he backhanded away, much the same way that Voldemort had backhanded his Bombarda. It hit the ground and quickly vanished.

It was on from that moment on. The two duelists didn't let up. Voldemort remained more stationary than the fleet footed Harry. Harry was aiming to maim or kill even as he got closer to Voldemort. He lashed out with the knife before Voldemort popped away, only to pop back into existence a bit away. Their game continued and Harry even used the sickly acidic green wandless magic he had used before he disappeared. This one Voldemort couldn't bat away or shield, it seemed to melt things on contact but Harry drained more than his usual repetoir of spells would.

Voldemort nailed Harry with a disarming spell and Harry lashed out with the knife, a wave of the sickly energy traveling through the air. Voldemort moved out of the way, using flexibility like a snake, the blade of magic striking the ground harmlessly behind him.

Or so he thought.

A very steady tear appeared in his robes, along with a long cut along his arm that began to bleed. Voldemort could see down to the bone. His rituals made it harder for him to feel pain, but he could feel it throbbing. Voldemort turned with a hiss. "How?!" he demanded of Harry.

Harry chuckled, his wand holster summoning his wand and ejecting it back into his hand. "Tsk, tsk Tom. That would be telling. What do you think this is? Some book for me to tell you all the secrets I fight with?" Harry smirked a bit. His personality was vastly different from the day he had left.

In truth, he had taken a fang from the Basilisk he had killed. He got the Goblins to forge it into a dagger the fang quenched in the Basilisk venom. From there, it was enchanted with runes that allowed him to not only channel his magic through it in slashes but also runes that allowed him to cut a shadow and cause it to inflict the damage onto the owner.

The venom of the Basilisk didn't translate through, but unfortunately those were the limits.

The duel quickly resumed and all Dumbledore could really do was watch. Harry, a young man several decades younger than Voldemort with a fraction of the experience and knowledge of magic, was standing toe to toe with Voldemort. He fought with a ferocity and quick wittedness that Dumbledore was certain would turn even more razor sharp as the years progressed.

Just as Dumbledore was certain he could continue to help in the battle, Death Eaters surged into the Atrium, with the Order not far behind. People looked on in no small amount of shock as the fight raged on, with Harry taking only small cuts from rubble exploding as he moved. Voldemort didn't take much damage himself, but he was being worn down. He couldn't Apparate around the field and keep up the stronger curses so he only used it when he felt he was being bullied, like when Harry pressed in close.

Finally Harry landed a kick to Voldemort's ribs, a few of them breaking as he forced the Dark Lord back. Elevators began to ding as people arrived for work, and footsteps were heard. Fudge was among them and they saw Voldemort, injured and in all his glory.

"Retreat!" Voldemort hissed out to his followers. He couldn't risk getting into a fight. The Magical community might be mostly Sheep, as it were, but if they rallied together not even his people would be able to deal with them. Voldemort was the first out with a pop.

Harry reacted quickly, turning on the Death Eaters. "Incarcerous, Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus!" He used this chain three times, dropping a total of Nine of the about twenty Death Eaters. It wasn't a bad catch in fact.

Harry began to move over towards them when Dumbledore moved to stop him. "Harry my boy, are you alright? We must get you back to Hogwarts immediately."

Harry flat out ignored him while he marched up to Fudge, putting away his weapons. He looked at the bowler hat wearing wizard for a moment. "I told you so." It might have been petty, but it made Harry feel so much better. He then began to move towards the dropped Death Eaters.

A quick bit of knife work and he had their Dark Marks exposed, all nine of them and their faces showing. Lucius Malfoy was definitely a good catch, though Harry also wished he had tagged Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry cleared his throat and pulled out a little leather bound journal. "The Protean Charm, at its base," he read off. "Is a tracking and summoning spell. Often times used on inanimate objects of little value and given to large groups of people, this spell is useful in locating missing objects quite often lost or using said object to communicate with people." He flipped the page. "It can be placed upon a human being, however it must be placed the wishes of the person it is being placed upon, making it impractical to use on Prisoners. It is noted that the Imperius Curse does not find a way around the requirements of the Protean Charm." Harry looked right at Lucius and then glanced at Fudge. "Most notable variation of the Protean Charm is the Dark Mark used by the Dark Wizard Voldemort of Magical Britain. Despite the variation, it is still tied to the original constraints of the Protean Charm." Harry snapped the leather bound journal closed. "A copy of a report the Yanks from across the pond made." Harry said and tucked the leather bound journal back into a pocket.

Fudge removed his bowler hat. "But surely…" he began, glancing to Lucius. He bit his tongue a moment before he nodded, hands rotating the hat. "Aurors, take those men into custody." He ordered.

Harry watched, backing up as the men were taken into custody. He then glanced over to where he left his Invisibility Cloak and picked it up. He folded it over his arm and then began to regard a few other things.

"Harry, I must stress how urgent it is we get you back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, stepping forward with a rock that had undoubtedly been turned into a Port key. "I will be along in a few moments after I have spoken with the Minister."

Harry again ignored Dumbledore and moved away from the man and his Port key. He found the face he was looking for around the Aurors and moved towards her. "Madam Bones," Harry said and drew a rolled up parchment from another pocket. He held it out for her. "I am under orders from Her Royal Majesty to stop the Dark Wizard Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, by any means necessary." He explained. "I have, essentially, been given carte blanche to do this."

Madam Bones accepted the parchment and broke the wax seal. She looked it over, her trained eyes making sure it wasn't some forgery. But it really was signed royal orders. "Whatever you need Mr. Potter." She said as she rolled it up and tucked it into her robes. It was her copy to keep.

"Good. I want the best Aurors you can spare outfitted with good equipment. Ukrainian Iron Belly armor, wrist holsters, a knife or gun in case their wands are unavailable. Say… six of these men and women. Their duty is to be on standby the entire time and be prepared to respond to a call. They will be engaging the Death Eaters directly."

Madam Bones blinked for a moment, processing what Harry was saying. "My department doesn't have the funding to do that." She said honestly, sending a meaningful glance to Fudge. "I'd like to help, but I can't Mr. Potter."

"Carte Blanche Madam Bones. What that means is positions and funds can be cut in order to get you those funds that you need." Harry said. "Such as… oh say… The Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic." Never let it be said that Harry didn't hold a grudge.

Madam Bones allowed a smile to grace her lips. "Mr. Potter, I think we will get along just fine. Please, call me Amelia."

Harry inclined his head. "Only if you call me Harry." He said simply.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said sternly, making his way over to Harry. "You are a student of Hogwarts, as your Headmaster I am telling you to return to the school this instant."

Harry spun around. "Oh Sod off!" Harry said. "One, you are unaware of my attendance status of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, for all you know, could have graduated from another school while I have been away, so do not presume, Albus Dumbledore, to decide for me what I am to do. Two, last I heard, and to my understanding, you are currently not the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You hold no offices, no titles, and as such have no power over me. And before you try that Magical Guardian excuse, my understanding is that Sirius Orion Black is my Magical Guardian and for my Muggle Guardians they are Vernon and Petunia Dursley, both of which have agreed to sign for my emancipation. Fact of the matter is I'm emancipated in both worlds. That incident with the Triwizard Tournament last year, you basically said I was an adult that could participate."

Dumbledore recoiled like he was slapped and was stunned at the words Harry had thrown out there without mercy. He wasn't sure what to think regarding Harry, whether it was shame, disappointment, regret, anger, pride, or any other multitude of emotions.

By the time Dumbledore regained himself, Harry was gone once more.

-Break-

Harry did not return to Hogwarts once he came back. In fact, after the Ministry, he still seemed to be a complete shade. No one seemed to know where he was just that he was there. For a brief moment, he returned to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He left shortly after, despite Sirius' pleas for him to stay.

It came as something of a surprise where he ended up, shortly after school let out and the students returned home.

Carrying a green rucksack on his back and a large case in his left hand, Harry headed up to the door of the place he would be needed. He didn't claim to know how Voldemort thought, but Harry understood things in a military perspective and this person would quickly become a threat to Voldemort. No doubt the man would come, soon, to put a stop to that threat before it took hold.

Harry knocked firmly on the door.

It opened to show a redhead girl with sparkling blue eyes. "Harry? What are you doing here?" The girl asked, blinking a bit at the sight of the new Harry Potter.

"Hey Sue." Harry greeted Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff of his year. "Is your aunt in?" he asked.

Susan blinked a bit before nodding. "Come in," she said moving out of the way and looking Harry over. He was dressed in a Muggle set of jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his body close. A glittering set of tags hung around his neck on a simple chain. She didn't stare long before she turned and headed off to get her Aunt.

Harry watched Susan head off and he ran his right hand through his hair a bit. He couldn't help but stare a bit at the backside of one of the more desired girls of his year. '_Knock it off Potter._' He told himself. Still, he couldn't help but notice how good she looked in blue jeans and a fitted yellow polo shirt.

But Physical attraction a relationship did not make.

Harry instead began to look over the Bones' ancestral home. They weren't Lords and Ladies, not in the sense of entitlement, but the fact of the matter was that the Bones family was an old pureblood family. They had money but the manor they lived it was still humble. More like a black sheep of the mostly Hufflepuff family had splurged on the manor and then everyone else just kept with the more humble roots inside of it.

It reminded him that he needed to check and see if Potter Manor was still standing. His family on his father's side had been old pure blood money too. Hopefully they didn't go out like how the Gaunt family went out. Talk about horrible.

Harry turned to the sound of footsteps. "Hello Amelia." He greeted the older woman who led the way. Susan and unsurprisingly Hannah Abbot was following. "Hannah." Harry greeted the taller blonde girl. He saw her blue eyes looked a little hesitant, but Harry was completely at ease with the looks that both younger girls were giving him. He had vanished in the middle of their DA work.

"Harry." Amelia said, stepping forward and brushing her a lock of her chestnut colored hair out of the way. Her brown eyes bore into the young Potter heir. "What's this about?" she asked and she glanced to the case he held with a frown, almost as though she knew what was inside.

"Voldemort." Harry said simply and watched the two girls and woman shiver a bit at the name. "Fact of the matter is this: He will come for you Amelia. You're running for Minister of Magic after Fudge was forced to give his resignation. Scrimgeour would be a better option for Voldemort as Minister of Magic. You are incorruptible, you won't cause undo panic. You'll increase the funding for the DMLE while also having them conduct raids on previous known members of Voldemort's followers. If Voldemort assassinates you, he'll cause a panic that Scrimgeour will have to take some time clearing up so that the masses don't riot and cause even more trouble. I have no doubt that shops in Diagon Alley are already closing up or planning to close up."

Amelia wasn't sure how she felt about that and she shuddered a bit. She inhaled and nodded. "I see your point Harry. What are we going to do?"

"Set a counter Ambush for him." Harry said simply. "He'll likely come, dead of the night, to attack and kill you. He'll likely leave Susan alive, at least for a time." Harry shrugged. "He'll come here because you're a threat right now. I'll be here if you allow, hopefully out of sight so you can go about your day to day business." Harry lifted the case. "With this I can get the drop on a few Death Eaters."

"What is that?" Susan asked, motioning to the case.

"Barrett M95 Anti-Material Rifle. Used by the Americans as a heavy ordinance rifle designed to take down things like tanks. The First Magical infantry unit has these on standby for use against Giants in case they leave their encampment in the Rocky Mountains." Harry said.

Amelia sucked in a breath of air. She knew Harry had pretty much anything he needed to stop Voldemort this time around. But she didn't think he'd have that sort of firepower. "Isn't that excessive for a human being?" She had no problems with the idea of killing someone, but that sort of fire power was generally not used on human beings.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm planning on Giants, in which case I'll be glad to have this. If there are no Giants, I won't really be able to take down as many as I wish I could." Harry said. "Magic tends to interfere with the rounds, forcing them off target in ways I can't imagine or compensate for. Granted, in the case of the M95 we're talking about a muzzle velocity of over eight hundred meters per second. But just the slightest variation can end up having me missing my feet"

"If there are no Giants, can you please not use that? I have no problem with you staying but…" Amelia inhaled slowly. "I understand you've been given carte blanche to handle You-Know-Who, but I also have to worry about innocents."

Harry watched Amelia for a while before he nodded. "Fair enough." He said. "I'm going to go post up on the roof with this and so I'm out of your way." Harry then moved away. Most teams using the rifles had a two or three man group. The simple fact of the matter was that it was heavy stuff he was lugging around. Harry had spent about a week learning to do it on his own.

He found his way to the rooftop and quickly set about putting the large rifle together. He unfolded the tri-pod and set it up overlooking a large field. "Chambering." He said aloud, more out of habit than anything. He clicked the cartridge with the large rounds home before he drew back on the bolt, chambering a round.

Harry inhaled and took his invisibility cloak out from his rucksack and stayed posted there. The waiting process soon began. Most magic based snipers would use the Disillusionment charm and trained to stay as still as possible so that they weren't spotted. Harry was given a bit of leeway. His invisibility cloak gave him some room for movement. He was still trained not to move if he was stepped on, but he could move about a little better.

Harry thought about all the things that had happened in the past few months. Running away had been the best thing he had ever done, he didn't care what anyone said. It had been necessary and he didn't regret it in the slightest. His rash Gryffindor side was tempered by a logical Slytherin side.

It had been the one decision of his own that he had made in a long time. No being talked out of it by Hermione, no being told it was wrong by Ron, no Dumbledore telling him what to do. Harry glanced at his hand where the scars were. He would not tolerate anyone telling him what to do. He would appreciate advice, but he wanted to make his own decisions.

Harry came down from his perch a few hours later. He left a radio set on the kitchen for Amelia to use it to contact him. The world was different in its applications of magic. The Americans had done mostly military updates, including getting some technology to work with magic instead of against it. Other places did things to help with agriculture.

Magical Britain was sort of… a conglomerate. They tended to do a little bit of everything at once, making their advancements slower. They'd have times were they'd have a dozen big improvements in the span of a few years where other countries only had one or two. Other times, they'd go a span of a few years without inventing or improving anything.

With Voldemort and his return, it made things even more difficult. His followers after the first war had stagnated trade with other nations, instead focusing more on getting their ideal pureblood society. It was another reason Harry personally wanted Amelia as Minister. She'd do a good job of cleaning things up.

It was just another reason that this war needed to end in a swift and decisive manner.

Through the blistering heat, Harry continued to stay up there. June was already hot that year, which meant that July was going to be even hotter. Still, he didn't move from his position. He slept during the day, catching a few hours when he was certain Voldemort wouldn't attack. Most terrorists wouldn't attack a home like the Bones' ancestral home during the day.

Plus Voldemort's followers wore black cloaks, it would be easier to attack at night.

Over the next few days, Harry remained on the rooftop, eating some of the rations he had with him in his rucksack and drinking water from the same source. He had about ten days' worth of food and water in his rucksack. He had said it once, he'd say it again. He loved magic.

Hannah and Susan also started to talk to him via the radio once they figured out how to use it. They caught him up on some of the things he had missed out on, such as the Weasley Twins' flight from the school, how the OWL Exams went, McGonagall being attacked, Hagrid's escape.

Suffice to say, Harry was not pleased about it and hoped Umbridge got whatever came back at her.

It was a week after Harry arrived when the attack came. Harry was certain the roar of his rifle would wake the entire house. He took aim at the first of the two giants. He dropped the crosshairs of the scope just a little above its eye. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale…

BOOM!

A Giant was a big creature with magically toughened skin that made it resistant to magic. But the fact of the matter was that it was still a big target and its brain was still necessary.

Harry had just blown a hole the size of a football through its head, taking out a portion of its brain with it.

The giant lumbered once before it fell into a massive heap. Harry snapped the bolt back, ejecting the casing before he slammed the bolt back home. He heard the radio cackle to life and Amelia asking him what was going on. But he was still in a haze as he dropped the crosshairs over the next giant. Another loud boom and the rifle kicking against his shoulder before the second giant dropped, a hole through its head.

"Two giants." Harry said into the radio as he abandoned his position. "Call in the strike team, I saw Voldemort here himself." Harry quickly made his way down from the roof, his wand ejecting into his hand. He was certain he could take at least one Death Eater out with his rifle, but he didn't have time. With the giants down, they would try to rush the position.

Hannah and Susan came out of their rooms in their pajamas, their wands handy. But they were pale and shaken, they weren't ready to fight. Harry yanked off the dog tags around his neck and quickly made sure both girls were touching it. He stepped away and tapped it with his wand. 'Activate." He said. The portkey went off, taking the girls to his sanctuary since his return to Britain.

Harry then leapt down over the banister from the second floor to the first. His magic slowed his descent and he landed on his feet. He glanced over to Amelia who was ready in her own Ukrainian Iron Belly armor, her wand out and her back against something solid.

Harry pushed open the front door and took cover behind a tree. He inhaled and turned, shooting off the first volley.

-Break-

Harry lifted the heavy trunk up and pushed it home into the compartment. He then removed his rucksack and tossed it up there as well. He then plopped down in a seat and wrapped his arm around his companion. He hadn't kept it secret that he had returned. He hadn't spoken to his friends really to be fair, but he was certain they'd come find him.

"So what do you think?" he asked, turning his head to look at Susan Bones who was cuddled up at his side. "Ah, never mind." Harry said as the door to their compartment opened with Hermione with Hedwig. She sat down across from them and Harry allowed an amused smile grace his lips as Hermione seemed to be thinking of her words.

"Where did you go Harry?" Hermione finally asked.

Harry smiled a bit. "Across the pond to America. I only speak English, how many countries have a predominate language of English?"

Hermione nodded, that was a fair point. "What happened to you while you were there?" She seemed to have a mental list of things she wanted to ask and was making a point of keeping each question separate and concise so that she could get all the facts.

Harry scratched his chin a bit. "Well, I decided to go see Salem Military Academy of Magic. When I arrived, I spoke with the headmaster who was a retired General from the Grindelwald era. He asked what a British celebrity, even one being slammed by his government, was doing in America. So I told him the truth of the matter. I told him everything going on with Voldemort, the visions, everything that I thought was relevant. He put me in contact with some people from his Military. I had to swear an Unbreakable Vow to never reveal, never share, never train anyone in the way I was trained. I swore it, and then I trained up until early April. So… I got introduced to the American Military way of doing things and got brought back here. My mission was to keep Voldemort's actions contained here in Britain. They helped me set up a meeting with her Royal Majesty so that I could give my case about Voldemort's return and see if she would give me any assistance."

Hermione nodded slowly. "What happened afterwards?" she asked.

Harry looked to his older sister figure. "I came back. I wasn't going to go back to Hogwarts, not with Umbridge in control and Voldemort out there. Snake-face needed put down and put down hard. While I was in America, I learned about his Horcruxes. In fact, I had a soul fragment of Voldemort in my head." Harry tapped the faded scar that was practically nonexistent. "We got it out and my vision actually cleared up. Turns out, I inherited my mother's eyes." Harry paused for a moment. "A Horcrux, for those that don't know, is a very vile magical artifact that can only be made by committing murder and not feeling any remorse about it. It fractures the soul and the Horcrux can then be used to have a sort of pseudo immortality. The ritual used to remove the soul fragment inside of me allowed me to see where the other pieces were briefly. From there, we just reviewed the images until I figured it out.

"The first one I went after was the one at Hogwarts. It was the second hardest one to deal with. The Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. The Horcrux could be destroyed with Basilisk venom," Harry tapped the knife at his side. "But I learned a better way to do it. Instead, you banish the soul fragment and it goes off to the rest of the soul fragments and makes them stronger. Now, what was difficult about this one was the fact that I needed Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. I knew with Umbridge and Fudge it was only a matter of time, by the time I got back actually. From there, I went to the Room of Requirement, got the Diadem, went to the Chamber of Secrets, harvested some parts from my Basilisk kill and then left. You probably felt a surge of power from when I banished the soul fragment from the Diadem.

Harry rubbed his chin. "Next one was difficult. I couldn't alert Voldemort to what I was doing just yet. But his snake likes to go out hunting for bigger game than mice and such, so Voldemort allows it to travel as far away from him as it likes. But Nagini wasn't the next Horcrux I killed. I found the Gaunt Family home, along with my ancestor's ring." Harry held up his hand where a gaudy gold ring sat with a black stone. "The Potter family also came from the Peverell family line, so the ring is sort of kind of rightfully mine. I banished the soul fragment, paid the goblins to remove the curse on it.

"Next one was the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. If there are two things Goblins hate, it's thieves and it's those that have them guard dangerous objects. The Lestrange vault was consumed by the Black Vault because of Bellatrix's actions in keeping a Horcrux in her vault. The fact Voldemort stole it from its original and rightful owner before she died just pissed the goblins off more." Harry sat up and looked to Hermione in the eyes. "Never piss off a Goblin. Word to the wise.

"Next Horcrux was finally Nagini. I killed her. After banishing three fragments, she had actually gotten bigger. Still, a Basilisk venom imbued knife to the skull killed her quickly. I sent her severed head to Voldemort around the end of April which probably threw him off the deep end." Harry shrugged softly. "It took some work trying to find where the next Horcrux was, it looked to be in a home of some sort. After the battle at the Ministry, I managed to find Salazar Slytherin's locket and I banished the soul fragment from that. Voldemort had no more Horcruxes anymore. This past summer I finally defeated Voldemort."

Hermione gaped like a fish for a moment, trying to wrap her head around what her friend was saying to her. She had read the Prophet's exclamation about Voldemort being defeated. It was related to at least three times in the newspaper. "How?!" she asked, desperately wanting to know.

Harry smiled. "Like I told many others, including Dumbledore, I'll keep the how to myself. Amelia Bones, our Minister of Magic, knows, but I don't want the next Dark Lord to be able to guard against it. Dumbledore has been trying, but I told him until he tells how he defeated Grindelwald, I'll keep it to myself."

"Harry!" Hermione admonished.

Harry shrugged. "Look, I know Dumbledore is a good wizard, I won't argue that. He's done some great things, but the fact of the matter is I don't trust him anymore. The veil regarding Dumbledore has come off of me. Do you know he still tried to put me back with my relatives for the summer, after I told him I'm a legal adult in both worlds?"

"But you're safe there." Hermione tried to reason.

"No, I'm a prisoner there. Hermione, I love you like a sister. But I didn't let a whole lot of information regarding my time with my relatives out at school. Third year when I was willing to go on the run with Sirius should have raised some red flags." Harry breathed out slowly. "No, I was better off not stuck there."

Hermione nodded after a final moment. She still believes Dumbledore had Harry's best interest at heart. But it was obvious that Harry was his own man and disagreed with Dumbledore's methods. She couldn't argue that if Harry was considered a legal adult.

"So how did… this happen?" Hermione motioned to Harry who had his arm wrapped around Susan.

"Well," Susan said. "You-Know-Who attacked my home. Shortly after summer began, Hannah was staying over at my place with Auntie and I. Out of the blue, this guy shows up." Susan nudged Harry. "And basically said that You-Know-Who was going to attack my home for Auntie. He stayed over for about a week before the attack took place. Hannah and I were woken one night by this massive boom. We didn't have time to dress, so we grabbed out wands and a pair of sneakers and moved out to help. Harry threw a Portkey around my neck and put the other part in Hannah's hand before he activated it."

Harry at this point raised his dogtags. "Personal portkey I use for emergencies. It takes me to a sanctuary that's nice and hidden. No one will ever find it." He said with a small grin. "And only I can activate it."

"Point is, I ended up missing the entire battle. Eventually though, Harry comes back and takes us back home." Susan said. "Auntie insisted that he stayed for the summer at least. We started to talk, we trained together, exercised together and well… Things just progressed to the point I snogged him one day."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, and let me just say I had no bloody idea what had happened for me to get that." He said.

"What about your OWL results?" Hermione asked. "Or are you taking fifth year over again?"

Harry scowled. "Oh no." he said. "I took my OWLs over the Summer. I passed all of my classes, even sat the Muggle Studies one. I wrote to Professor McGonagall to set up my schedule for my career. I'm going to be a Dragon Wrangler."

Hermione blinked, staring at Harry for a while. "That sounds dangerous." She said.

"So is out flying a Hungarian Horntail." Harry said. "Plus I get to still ride my broom."

"Touche." Hermione said in reply.

"So… let me ask about something. Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "After you left… it was like the glue that held us together was gone. We're just too different Harry. We kept having row after row. I almost hexed him a time or two." She shook her head. "He's probably looking for you, but we just can't go back to the way we used to be." Hermione said.

Harry nodded. It seemed the Golden Trio was no more. He wouldn't pick one friend over the other, so long as they stayed respectful to each other in his presence.

The train ride was long, and Harry kept the compartment door open. He greeted everyone from the DA that stopped by to talk to him. Ron stopped by and said hi before leaving because Hermione made it clear she wasn't leaving.

Harry closed his eyes and thought back to what he did to Voldemort. No, Voldemort would never be a problem again. He leaned over and kissed Susan on the top of her head. One thing he was grateful for.

-Ten years later-

And older Harry walked along the shore line, waves lapping at his feet. The past years had been kind to him, and he aged well. Dragon wrangling was good work, hard work. He got his fair share of scars, and he learned from it.

It also turned out that he was the best keeper for the Hungarian Horntail on the preservation.

Harry had finished school with good marks, and the required NEWTs for working on the preservation. Charlie was a good contact for him to get on the preservation. But it also seemed that the dragons could understand Parseltongue, so he put that to use in soothing the dragons when they were angry.

They couldn't speak, but they seemed to understand Harry.

Hermione went on to become Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and was working on advancing her career while also researching some things on the side.

Ron went on to be a professional Wizard chess player, having a knack and a calling for it. He even tutored people on the side.

Dumbledore eventually stepped down from all titles and just went home to live out his days. Aberforth, his brother eventually joined him. Two old men from a past age that tried to make amends for what happened. They wrote an Autobiography about Dumbledore together. They kept no secrets in it, but instead they kept it honest.

Draco transferred out to Drumstrang, where he wasn't heard from again. Harry didn't care though, his 'cousin' could rot for all he cared.

Harry opened the stone cave, swiping a bit of blood on the stone. He looked everything over and nodded to himself. It was all the same. Harry stepped over to the man on the bed, away from the edge of the water. "Hey Tom." Harry said.

Of course, Voldemort would never answer back. He would never be able to harm another again. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, banged his head against the metal railings of the bed, desperately trying to do something.

Harry had severed the man's legs, severed his arms, took away his hearing, took away his ability to speak, and even took his eyes. But Harry left him alive. Kreacher had volunteered his line to look after Voldemort in honor of the grotesque way that Harry had butchered the man. And so Kreacher and his children looked after Voldemort. They would until the day Voldemort died.

Harry wanted to make sure after all that there were no more Horcruxes.

Harry turned on his heel and walked out, passing an elf that was bringing a broth for Voldemort to drink and consume. Harry closed the cave entrance, knowing the elf could pop out. Harry then disapparated.

He arrived at Hogwarts and began to make his way up to the castle. He entered through the double doors and looked at the case in the very front of castle. On behalf of Hogwarts, Harry and several other students pitched in to pay the Goblins for the Founders Objects, each of which were made by the Goblins.

So long as Hogwarts was an institute of learning, the Founders Objects were on display there. Harry moved over to the impervious crystal and touched his hand. Each object had its own case. Godric's sword lay on its side on a plush pillow of crimson with gold edging. Helga's cup stood tall on a pillow of black and gold, proudly displaying the H. Rowena's diadem sat on a bust, blue and copper draped around it. Salazar's pendant lay on a pillow of its own, proudly surrounded by silver and green.

Harry smiled a bit. He was glad the relics didn't get destroyed. He then headed up the stairs to his destination. He entered the hospital wing and smiled at the fond memories. "Hey Sue." He said as he watched his wife of five years moving about, mixing potions as part of her duties as Hogwarts' healer.

"Harry!" she called out, turning and moving over to hug him carefully.

Harry returned the hug. "I had to check on my two most important girls." He said and touched his hand to Susan's swollen belly, where she was six months pregnant with their daughter.

"I'm glad you came." Susan said with a bright smile.

"Me too." Harry said in a soft whisper before he kissed her.

It was a good life for Harry.

End

A/N: So… short little one-shot. Don't really know what to say about it other than all of that.

Before some of you guys rip into me, let me just say I'm an American that grew up in an American school system. I have very little clue about England or any of their laws or ways. I researched what I could, but there are still cultural differences I have no idea about.

Hope you enjoy.

Hunter Berserker Wolf, signing off.


End file.
